Poison/Medusa
Poison Poison is a superior element.It requires Grass,Darkness and 180 diamonds,in total of 980 diamonds.Poison is the most poisonous element.Poison delivers greater debuffs of poison than Grass,but it doesn't leech health,which Grass mostly do. Statistics Damage : High Defense : Medium Speed : Above Average Spells Plume Blast User shoots several dark green crystals that is capable of poisoning the target and dealing medium damage. -->This is a multi projectile spell with a 5 second cooldown.The user raises their hands and form dark green cystals.After charging,they are released.Each cystal deals 17 ~ 34 damage.Description below shows how many crystals are shot ^Instant Click : 6 crystals (17 x 6 = 102) (34 x 6 = 204) ^Charged(0.5 seconds) : 8 crystals (17 x 8 = 136) (34 x 8 = 272) ^Charged(1 second) : 11 crystals (17 x 11 = 187) (34 x 11 = 374) ^Fully Charged(1.5 - 2 seconds) : 15 crystals (17 x 15 = 255) (34 x 15 = 510) Plume Blast can also infect the opponent with a debuff called "Toxic Mist" which poisons the target and infect other players with poison if gotten too close.The debuff lasts for 8 seconds. *'Note : '''Toxic Mist can only be spread if a player is 2 studs away from the target. '''Twin Hex' User stuns for up to 2 nearby players and summon snakes which turn the nearest player to stone and mana stealing for the opponent farther.Each snake deals a high amount of damage. -->The user strikes 2 nearby players with 2 green snakes,immobilizing them.The first snake bites the nearest target,which deals 125 ~ 375 damage,turning them to stone afterwards.The opponent farther away will be bitten too,but multiple times.Each bite deals 10 ~ 30 damage.Each bite also steals 25 mana.12 bites which is equal to 120 ~ 360 damage.This is a close range spell with a 10 second cooldown. *'Note : '''You cant do anything with the 3rd opponent. '*Note 2 : The effects can affect party members but cant damage them. '''Petrification User shoots a blast which is surrounded by snakes that can damage players while travelling.On impact,nearby players take high damage and turn to stone for a few seconds. -->The user shoots a concrete blast that is surrounded by snakes.Any player who seems to be near the projectile while travelling are bitten by the snakes.Each snake bite can deal 20 ~ 40 damage.The blast deals 250 ~ 410 damage.This will also petrify nearby players.This is a projectile spell with a 9 second cooldown. Medusa's Blessing User becomes blessed by Medusa which heals them and gives them immunity to poison and burn damage. Opponents also take small amounts of poison if too close. -->The user summons Medusa,the goddess of snakes.She will bless the caster with the immunity to poison and burns.She will also grant a small buff called "Infection" where opponents take small amounts of poison damage if too near.Each poison deals 30 damage.Lowers down if affected players stay away.The effect of the transformation spell lasts for 40 seconds with a 1 minute cooldown triggered during the move. *'Note : '''Stay away from the caster.Risk attacking?Long range combat might work. '''Medusa's Curse' User hexes all nearby players by poisoning them and turning them to stone.Opponents are then bitten by snakes after a few seconds,dealing high damage. -->This ultimate has a 1 minute and 40 second cooldown.The user stuns all nearby players,as a part of hexing them.They get poison damage that deal 15 ~ 21 damage for 12 seconds(10 ~ 21 per second).All of them turn to stone ,which deals an aftermath of 125 ~ 450 damage.In a total of 308 ~ 702 damage.